A Fated Encounter
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: They were total strangers that only met once. They were polar opposites, even their disabilities. He was deaf, she was mute. But apparently they were falling for each other
1. prologue: her

Yusuki: HAPPY EASTER, EVERYBODY! I held all the chapters and stories I wrote during lent and now i'm publishing them. So, Author's note are short. I do not own Prince of tennis.

* * *

.:''-'':. . . . Sakuno's Point Of View . . . .:''-'':.

Hi, my name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Several years ago, my parents and I experienced a very tragic accident. I was three years old, happily sitting behind my parents after a wonderful dinner. It was defenitly the most unforgettable night I had, also the most unfortunate. The rain started to pour the moment we finished dinner. My mom suggested to wait for the rain to stop. We waited for thirty minutes happily telling each other about our day. It was getting late, so, my father decides to just go home. We were travelling through the highway as the rain poured. I looked to my right, noticing we were awfully close to a huge truck that carried a cylinder. It turned right, the truck's body slipped, hitting my father's side of the car. My mother panicked. As she tried to drive, strapped in the passenger's seat. Unfortunately, the car crashed to the same truck. Pain, guilt, sadness, depression, loss and shock flashed on my face, hoping that my loving parent's were okay. But they weren't, my life turned upside down as I saw my parents die in the accident.

.:'':..:'':..:'':..FLASHBACK..:'':..:'':..:'':.

.:''-'':. . . Narration . . .:''-'':.

The ambulance sirens wailed, paramedics automaticaly bringing four stretchers. They carried the injured truck driver and her parents.

A week had gone by, her parents had a respectful and solemn funeral and her loving grandmother had taken her full custody.

.:'':..:'':..:'':..END OF FLASHBACK..:'':..:'':..:'':.

.:''-'':. . . . Sakuno's POV . . . .:''-'':.

I didn't want to believe it, I tried to hold back all of my tears, from the moment I found out about their death to their funeral. I stayed emotionless and kept quiet. Only wanting to show my smiles and tears to my parents, to only let them listen to my voice.

A week passed by, without a word coming out from me, my loving baa-chan was worried.

A month passed by, i started to get home-schooled.

A year of silence made me realize that I had forgotten how to speak, sing, express my opinions..... I just lost my voice.

Years continued to come and go I learned to use the extent of body language, from plain and boring hand signals to graceful dancing, which i think is a miracle considering my clumsy self.

I also learned to enjoy the sport tennis with my small group of friends, Tomoka and the nii-chan like regulars from the boys' tennis team at Seigaku baa-chan coaches.


	2. prologue: him

yusuki: i'll make this quick, i have a lot of work this week and yeah. anyways disclaimer as always, except for the plot. ja ne

* * *

.:''-'':. . . . Ryoma's POV . . . .:''-'':.

Hello, my name is Ryoma Echizen. I started playing tennis since...well ever since I could walk... I guess. I also think that's the reason why okaa-san made me learn how to play the violin when I was three, and also gave me Karupin when I was six. It has been a week since my family and I had landed here in Japan from America. It has also been a week of living with my cousin, Nonoko.

My parents... well mostly okaa-san explained why we moved to Japan. She said she was still worried about my well being. You see, it has been two years since the accident.

I won another tournament hosted by my old school in America. It was no big deal until a group of fan girls mobbed me, screaming with their annoying voices. Unfortunately, I forgot to wear my earplugs. They screamed my name as loud as they can, they also came closer, too close. my hearing started to become on and off. Okaa-san brang my to the hearing clinic, the doctor confirmed that I may have partial deafness. He said more but my hearing went off. The next thing I knew I had to wear this hearing aid. I told her it was alright with me. it was actually a good thing that I wouldn't hear the stupid screaming of those stupid annoying girls or plain old stupid perverted oyaji's voice. Ever.

I actually don't mind moving to Japan, I love the food and I get to escape from American fan girls. What else would I want?

Okaa-san also told me that I'll also be home-schooled, which is better for me. This way i could get more tennis practise and avoid the japanese fan girls to-be rather than sitting in a room with a boring lecture of something I already know. Che, I could still beat those losers at tennis anyway even if my hearing is almost gone.


End file.
